megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Shippuuga
Shippuuga, or , is a special technique that Zero uses with his Z-Saber after Slash Beast is defeated. This technique is based off Slash Beast's charge attack. Video game appearances ''Mega Man X4'' In Mega Man X4, Zero learns Shippuga after defeating Slash Beast. By pressing the S.M. Button while dashing on the ground, Zero Z-Saber blade turns pink (possibly light red) and swings it in a half circular motion. Because Shippuuga can only be executed on the ground, Zero cannot perform this technique while air-dashing or dashing off the ground. Shippuuga is effective against Web Spider (though trying to properly stun him with it is quite difficult) and General. ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Shippuuga is one of Zero's moves. Compared to the Sentsuizan, the Shippuuga is a command move instead of a special (F + H). The reason for this is unknown. The possibility of this could be the command issues, though QCB + Atk was left open for a possible command instead of F + H, so that way it could be a ground version of Sentsuizan. Another possibility of this could be that the move did not seem to be unique enough, due to its main use of "combos" in ''Mega Man X4, so it's possible the move was to be more presented to be more of its original form in the aforementioned game. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Zero uses this move for his snapback attack, and even uses a midair version of it (without any alternate color effects) for one of his Team Aerial Combo starter attacks (thus making it a pseudo-version of Sentsuizan). Said snapback attack version also has a glitch when used during his Sougenmu that was patched in later versions. There are no spare simple special move commands for Shippuuga to occupy, and it is colored orange instead with shorter range. Zero can also use it as an assist, where he'll have a running start first and only slash with the attack once. Project X Zone Shippuuga is one of Zero's moves, used alongside X in the "Nova Strike & Shippuuga" move. Zero uses Shippuuga to attack and approach the enemy, following with two Kuuenzan hits. Meanwhile, X uses Spin Wheel and ends the attack with Nova Strike. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in ''Mega Man X4. *''Minibosses such as Tentoroid and DG-42L and some bosses do not have an invincibility period when struck, so Shippuuga can deal a tremendous amount of damage as it can inflict multiple hits. Damages listed on this chart is damage dealt per hit, not the total amount of damage done.'' Gallery MMX4-Get-Z-Shippuuga-SS.png|Weapon Get screen of Zero learning Shippūga. MMX4-Z-Shipuuga-SS.png|Zero demonstrating Shippūga. MMX4-Z-Shipuuga2-SS.png| MMX4-Z-Shipuuga-B-SS.png| See also Similar Techniques *W-Shredder from Mega Man X5 *Sentsuizan from Mega Man X6 Counterpart to this Technique *Twin Slasher Trivia *In the Mega Man X4 description, it is misspelled with the Kunrei Shiki romanization as Sippuuga, without an "h" in its name. *Although this is Web Spider's weakness, it cannot be properly used to stun him as it can never reach the Maverick's web to cut it and make him fall (as the Twin Slasher does while playing with X). Category:Zero's weapons and techniques Category:Mega Man X4 items Category:Dash attacks